User talk:Xion777
Welcome Hi, welcome to La Corda D'oro Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of La Corda D'oro episodes page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Perhaps... Eh, the edits I made aren't much. Since Wikipedia has the best version of an episode list with info, and since this is Wikia we can use anything Wikipedia, I just copied it in. But, I might do a little more. I only want to get involved because I'm directing a La Corda D'oro fandub, so I thought being a part of the wiki would be good. How long have you been working on this? Thanks, Alyssa. No problem :) I absolutly LOVE this anime and don't mind at all helping with this wiki. If there is anything you need please let me know, I'll try and do at least one word in the music dictionary a day. I'm sure that this wiki will become popular once it is a little more filled out. So lets do this! LOL.Moonlit sonata 21:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) hi too^^ of course! i wouldn't mind helping at all... go LCDO!!! *te-hee~* and by the way, you play piano as well? haha i guess we have the same taste bout that. i hope i can be helpfull to you :) and nice to meet ya! sure! yes. it would be an honor. but how do you send them? and i'll try to filled the other pages sorry, i forgot i did'nt notice the 'ps'. what's a 'sig'? is it like this? --Rene Nightray 09:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) yep don't worry. i trusted you. my e-mail is itchigo.s@gmail.com xioooonnnn!!! i'm not leaving you alone X( i'm starting a new semester last week and a lil bit busy. i won't leave this site unless i write a message of goodbye!!! TT_TT what?! i haven't upload the pic yet because the Wi-Fi in my school not allowed us to upload anything. but when i come home, i'll try to upload those pic. yes, i do add a few article and edit some others. but i'm totally no good at making any design and doing something that related to more complicated IT. all i do is just add and edit. by the way, you're really gonna leave? are you going to come back? well, i have found another user named milky hibiki that was just joined here. i haven't seen much but i guess she edit the character. but... are you really really gonna leave soon? i won't leave soon i guess. but it seems that i won't be here as much as the holidays. i am going to come every weekend. and last, i'm from Indonesia. i live in Jakarta. i bet you're from Philippines? if you wanna contact me other than here or in gmail, (because i usually don't open gmail) you can add me on: Facebook (annisa.hayatunnufus@yahoo.com) Twitter (neesha_chan) and, what is this mean?: 195.229.235.39 --Rene Nightray 14:59, January 13, 2011 (UTC) oh thank god oh thank you very much. i thought i'm going to be alone haha... what is your fb name? i'm afraid if i don't know, i won't confirm you. and last, my birthday is on 19 november. you? Admin??? >.< well, i can't say that this is too much. i will be doing as hard as i can to help improving this site >:) i'm now reading LCDO all over again and trying to add some into the chapters. it's an honor for me. Rene Nightray 04:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin??? >.< well, i can't say that this is too much. i will be doing as hard as i can to help improving this site >:) i'm now reading LCDO all over again and trying to add some into the chapters. it's an honor for me. Rene Nightray 04:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) thank you TT_TT thanks for trusting me like that. it means a lot for me. and i hope you will pass the exam with good result. come by if you have time :) Um... Hei yo... i forgot a thing. am i allowed to edit the main page? and this wiki name is LCDO stroke the golden string right? i wanna ask. am i allowed to change that too? because the first time i come to this site i don't really know what this wiki is about. can i name this wiki only by La Corda D'Oro wiki? Rene Nightray 01:58, January 24, 2011 (UTC) sorry and thank you >.< really? guess that's kind of a bad... and thanks sooo much! you just guess what i want. actually i am a bit confuse how should i make this site. i have visit other wikia such as kuroshitsuji, naruto, and reborn. but i still don't know how to change the site's format or style. do you know where should i ask this kind of questions? and i will wait for the pics. where will you send them? gmail? Rene Nightray 01:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Xion, i need a really big help. i have an idea to create some kind of a banner to this wiki. i have edit it and try to upload it. i dunno what's wrong but the pic just won't showed up. here is the banner i edit. Hi again wow... your sister's wiki is really great! expecially the main page. it is so tidy and full of pics. how old is your sister? is she's older then you? well of course. she said herself in her profile. is she the one that named by "DivineCross" ? and to be honest, from 3 wikia you recommend, i heart your sister's wiki most. (no offense :)) but i really like that 'message admin' thing in the FFXIV wiki. so cool hehe... and don't worry, i have receive the pics in gmail. and is it allowed to take article from other site and paste them here? because my english is sooo bad and i'm afraid if i re-write the article, it might be bad. 06:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 09:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey there xion, long time no talk. i've been missing lately. i have wanted to tell you this. but i'm afraid you'll get mad. if it was necessary, i would like to retire from being an admin. i'm not around very often because i'm afraid of telling you that. but i don't wanna make any excuse. so just tell me what to do and i'll do it ASAP. lastly, i'm sorry for running away because i'm such a coward... Rene Nightray 16:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ... phew, i thought you're going to eat me right there 0.0 i can see you're holding a knife like a butcher -_-" right... just kiddin :P anyway, thanks. it's just that i fell like i'm doing less than what i'm suppose to do. i have summarize La corda d'oro manga chapter 1 and wanting to put it with some pictures and all. but i was kinda stop. sooo, just lemme know if you need some help. i'll be there :D 10:19, April 20, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah, P.S. that message before is me: Rene Nightray. sorry, i'm in hurry so i don't have time to sign in, stupid me :P Rene Nightray... Hey Hey yeah I'd love to stay on this wiki I love La Corda D'oro trhanks for such a warm welcome! Celtic guardian 19:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello, a few quick questions.... Hello there! I'm interested in getting involved around here, since La Corda D'oro is an all-time favorite. I've made a few blog posts about some of my ideas for improvement, and I'm also interesting in learning about how the category structure is built here. I presume you're the head admin? Any other admins or users I should know about and coordinate with? Are there any areas that need drastic improvement? What is the criteria for adminship here? For a little about me, I'm an admin on a few other wikis, and have plenty of Wikia background. If you want to know a lot about me, my profile is full of proper info. For the die hard details: I'm a women. I'm a dedicated Ghost in the Shell fan, which is where my profile image comes from. I'm on Central Standard Time. (at the moment) I'm located in the USA. I will be on East Coast Time, when school resumes. I'm a student at Harvard. I speak American English, not Metric English. (American: color, favorite - Metric: colour, favourite) I'm a business/marketing major. I'm an ENTP on the Myers-Briggs system. Just a quick question, are you a native English speaker or is English a 2nd language? Here's the links to my ideas: http://lacordadoro.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Catstop/New_Ideas!! http://lacordadoro.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Catstop/Sample_Images I'm also fine with you emailing me at c a t s t o p a l y s s a @ g m a i l . c o m (remove spaces for spammer reasons) or send an invite through Google Talk at catstopalyssa . Also, if I can make a request, I'm thinking I'll hold back on the edits until theLeader Board is activated. Only an admin can active it, so, could you do that? Thanks, Alyssa Modifications Hi! I'm new to this wikia and I need of your assistance, I will be utterly grateful if you would agree to help. I can't help but notic that there hasn't been much activity on this wiki for quite a long time and the wiki itself is not quite informative neither quite attractive. We - the contributers - have to make some modifications and since you are the adminitrator so I ask for you to assist me in this task, I will be very much grateful. First I'd like to point out that the image that has been set as a link to the homepage of this wiki has to be changed for following reasons: - There should be an image of the name of the show instead of an image of the characters since it represent the wiki. - The main character - Hino Kahoko - herself is not in the picture though she is the most important character - the heroin. - The quality of the picture is very low. All the colours are quite gaudy. I would be very much happy if you could please help me with this first step since I don't know how to do change the picture.^_^ PurifyingRain 17:17, August 26, 2011 (UTC) we can probably use the picture which has een posted on your talk page by 116.90.177.134 ofcourse without the black background. i'll try to edit the picture if you'll confirm the changes.